Lexsynia The Beginning
by Lexsynia
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Lexsy who is born into this world by a crazy couple name Spike and Buffy. Thats basicly it but you have to read to find out.     Since im only 15 my writing is ok so dont judge me! I just hope you like it!


THE BEGINNING

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Buffy screamed from the bed.

"What the bloody hell is going- holy shit Buffy!" Spike sees Buffy laying face down on the bed vomiting into the trash can.

"I dont know!" Vomiting alittle more and stopped Buffy motioned she needed help up.

"Get Giles on the phone. Dont tell the potentials don't even tell Dawn." Buffy wimpered. she grabs Spikes jacket caller and yells"OK!"

"Fine love! Got the Bloody point! Give me a moment to get the phone." Spike stated.

"Ok thanks THANK YOU!" Buffy yelled as Spike left the room.

Spike ran down stairs and dield the phone, A voice is herd and Spike tells Giles what was going on. as he does that Dawn walks into the room.

"Hey, Spike whats up?" Dawn curiously asked.

Spike hung up the phone

"Oh nothing Dawn just uh hangin and um- how was your day?" Spike justed.

"Fine i guess, Spike are you ok?" Dawn questioned in suspition.

"Yea im fine, im just dandy, im as happy as a clam and you?" Spike mumbled

"Yea im fine im good."dawn herd a weird moaning and run up stairs yellling "Buffy?"

Dawn saw Buffy laying on the bed holding her stomache. Spike ran and stopped next to Dawn.

"I thought i told you not to tell anyone, Spike, get dawn out of here" Buffy yelled.

"No Im not leaving." Dawn yelled as Spike pulled her arm."I wanna know why i cant stay, what the hell happend to you?"

"Yea me too! What is it? Are you sick?" Spike asked

"Get dawn out of here!" Buffy Screamed

"Why should i go, i think im intitled to know whats happening to my sister!" Dawn screamed

"Im pregnant!" Buffy screamed

"WHA!" Dawn and Spike said in shock.

"now that you know get her out!" Buffy said in a low tone.

Dawn walks out of the room and Spike walks close to Buffy and sit on the bed next to her

He sits there for a moment and holds his head in his hands. He exhales and looks at Buffy.

"Who's the Father?"

"Well Im just gunna take a wild guess-" Buffy said sarcasticly and cluches in pain

"Who would it be? i mean are you seeing other men? are you just cheating on me. Its because im not here at night i mean i can change ill um, ill just um..." Spike mutters

"Its YOU!" Buffy yelled,"Its you silly! Your the dad."

"Bloody Hell! Im not the- i cant be!Im a bloody vampire, oh no no no im not turning into Angel, no we are not going to-" spike yelled and Buffy interupted

"What? Angel? With who?"

"Oh it was a girl named Darla, yea the bloody chick staked herself and there was Connor, he told me everything, oh and to top it off Connor had a baby with Cordellia and when it was born it a full grown woman. That was crazy shit." Spike explained

"Oh my, he never-" cluches stomache" he never told me this, but wait how did - and with another vampire?"

"Yea i know ya know, wait! Then how am i the father, im a vamp and your human. How is that possible?" Spike remarked

"I-I dont know i cant see how? Is it your soul? we did it last knight but-" Buffy stopped and turns over and throws up, Spike turns his head in disgust"I really think i have morning sickness."

"oh bloody!" Spike yelled

"What?" Buffy asked

"What are we going to name it?" Spike questioned

"Im super ill and all you wanna think about is a name? Oh my god, your right! What are we going to name her? " Buffy asked

"Or him!" Spike stated

"What if she turns out to be a vampire and she goes evil?" Buffy got up and started pacing

"Or him!" Spike yelled

"Hey if its a guy we can call him william!" Buffy added

"No, no, i cant, no thats not a good name, i was evil, well i was weak and i just, no just no!" Spike muttered

"Well ok, i have nothing else but what if its a girl, we could name her joyce" buffy stated

"No, i just dont think thats a good choice." spike said inosently

"hey that was my moth-" buffy turned and barfed again."My mothers name"

"sorry, i just want a unique name thats all. When the time come we will know for shure i guess that happens in real life." Spike corrrected

"yea ok i guess, which ever one it is im shure we will figure- Oh shit!" buffy said

"What? " spike asked

"Your going to be a dad!" buffy looked up at him and she had a surprised look. Spike looked at her in worry.

After the conversation in the bedroom spike and buffy come downstairs Buffy, still queezy, came down in a happy tone. Dawn looks up and Xander and willow walk out of the backroom.

"Hey buff-master whats up?" he asks all perky

"Yea, anything um interesting happened while we where gone? Went to the movies went to the colosium got a pregnancy, partied till you couldnt party anymore" Willow said as she messed with her coffie cup.

"Dawn told you hmm?" Buffy disapointly asked.

"YEP!" Xander and willow stated, they both turn around and look at dawn.

"What?Im just doing homework" Dawn stated in a wierd matter

"Hey could you guys just like-." Spike justed

"Oh hey man! Your going to be a dad!" Xander said in a happy tone

"Oh god" Dawn said "ewwww your going to be my brother inlaw."

"Yea thats right Dawny hehe im in the family!" Spike taunted

"Oh my -" buffy yelled

"What what is it love?" Spike questioned

"We have to get married." She said in an unsteady tone.

"well as long as the first dance isn't "wind beneath my wings" spike said with a smile. buffy looked at him in a mad face. Xander and willow giggle at the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked dawn.

"Dont ask" everyone stated

"ok geez" Dawn complained.

Willow and Xander get up and walk into the kitchen with weird exspressions, dawngoes up to her room. Spike helps het buffy to the table. Spike holds Buffy as she puts her head on his chest.

8 Years Later

A girl is throwing punches with a Vampire he punches her and she gets thrown against a wall. She get up and in a british accent she says."What? Is that all you got (Laughs) Come on! Give me all you got! "

The vampire tilts his head and rushes towards her. He throws a punch she doges it and stakes him. He then turns to dust. she picks up the stake and a clap comes from behind her. Spike is clapping.

"Daddy! How was that?" She stated.

"That was great Lexsy!" Spike exclaimed. he opend up his arm and she ran to him he holds her tight. "For an 8 year old your really good! You just killed our first vamp! Lets go celebrate!"

"YAY! Wait. are we going to tell mom?" Lexsy asked

"oh, umm shure ok lets go tell your mom." Spike said in a nervous tone

they go back to the house on a motercycle. they pull up and Buffy comes out. Spike and lexsy get off the bike. Buffy goes over and hugs Lexsy.

"Where the hell where you two?" Buffy questioned.

"I killed my first vampire! I did it! I did it!" Lexsy squeeled.

"Yea uh about that, um" spike started "we where at the store and when we where walking around the corner a vamp was there and i thought hey hes weak let her stake him and, well,she did great! "

with a pissed tone"Shes only 8. she could have gotten killed. What the hell where you thinking?"

"Well she caught up to the potentials in training and they agree she is as strong and smart as them." Spike jested

"Yea well that was a very stupid desision." Buffy argued

"Bloody hell!" Lexsy yelled" im fine so shut up! I can take care of myself and i think im doing great for my age-"

"No you dont understand your just to young you-" buffy started

"No you just dont- uhhh just bogger off you-!" Lexsy screamed as she ran into the house.

"God shes just like you spike. and her accent too!" Buffy said

"Well she got her good looks and strength from her mom" Spike said calmly while looking at lexsys window.

"What are we going to do? I just cant. Are we good parent?" Buffy questioned herself.

"Well all i bloody know is that she is confedent and strong but childish and fun. i guess shes just a kid. Theres no harm in that." stated spike.

They look at eachother and spike wraped his arm around her, they walked inside.

"Yep! We are awefull parents." Spike announced.

That year Lexsy turned 9 and a great disaster happened. Willow got a call from Angel saying that something is on the way to take Lexsy away. With this in mind Lexsy, Spike and buffy and everyone else, including the potential slayers leave to a remote location hidden by magic. Willow created a berrior around the new home, to keep what ever's coming, away. The lived in fear so they had Lexsy, Spike and buffy stay at Italy Wolfram & Hart Branch. Hoping Lexsy would stay safe. Willow and Xander hold down the fort with the Potentals and with the help of Andrew who came back from a potential pick up in Russia, helped as well. As a few month pass Spike and buffy are still going back and forth between keeping Lexsy safe and Training the potentials. With some help from Angel. As angel does this a problem is stucken up by a cult forming that has led clues for the "big bad number 2" as spike called it, to the Italian branch. Lexsy is forced to stay with spike in a locked contained unit in the basment of the building.

"Daddy i don't want to be here, ill kick that demonds ass" Lexsy said confedentialy.

"haha i know little bit, i know" spike stated. Spike turned and looked at lexsy. She was crying. This was the first time spike has ever seen her cry. He sat next to her and held her.

"Im scared. why? What is it? Why does it want me?" Lexsy questioned.

"I-I just dont know. " spike wispered.

Upstairs on the main level the elevator opens and a black mist comes out. as it passes bye people they faint. the mist turns into a tall man with brown hair, hazel eyes and in a tweeks his head and walks down stairs. he knocks on the door to the room of witch lexsy and spike are in. No one answers and the man turns into mist again. he goes towards the vents and ends up behind lexsy. he then recorporealizes and lexy turns and gasps. Spike turns and shoots his crossbow. as he does this the man grabs the arrow and it shows that it was aimed at the heart. Spike looks at him in question.

"Marcus Hamilton?"

"Hey there Spikie!" exclaimed Hamilton.

"Your dead. NO you died and the earthquake and the-" Spike mumbled

"yes spike i was dead but since the senior partners upgraded many people have been brought back and im new and improved! Oh and i also would like your daughter please." Hamilton stated

"Hell no im not going any where" Lexsy argued

"Awe isnt she cute? But i asked nice so dont make me ask again or ill become mr cranky pants" Hamilton teased he blew at spike and he passed out lexsy didnt notice at all.

"Oh bogger off who ever you are and go somewhere else" Lexsy comanded

"I asked nice, this time its not going to be so nice." Hamilton pulled out a sphear and throws it at lexsy.

"Morphus ferashula meckrla Mophelya" Hamilton chanted.

The ball lit up and lexsy picked the ball up and stuck it in his breif case. he smiled and started humming and walked off down the hall. 2 days later spike woke up in their house. Buffy at his side with tears in her eyes. everyone was around him including some of the potentials and angel. Spike looked at buffy and with all the hope and courage said

"I'll get her back. I promise."


End file.
